


big D stand for big demeanor

by Ester



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Flash Fic, M/M, Promiscuity, Referenced Breathplay, Size Kink, jeonghan and soonyoung have been friends for many slutty slutty years, shades of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ester/pseuds/Ester
Summary: His first impression of Mingyu, at the sticky bar of a dark nightclub two months ago, had been that he seemed like someone who liked to beg.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 42
Kudos: 210
Collections: Challenge 2: Betrayal





	big D stand for big demeanor

where are you

_ 16:43 _

answer me

_ 16:45 _

jihoon said he saw you giggling with that big bitch photography major

_ 16:47 _

i can’t believe you’d do this to me

_ 16:49 _

we had a deal!!!

_ 16:49 _

does a blood oath between sluts mean nothing to you??

_ 16:50 _

i can’t find it but imagine i’m sending you the picture of the white girl writing whore on the bathroom mirror with lipstick

_ 16:55 _

ANSWER MEEEEEEEE

_ 16:57 _

Somewhere on the floor, Jeonghan’s phone buzzed, loud and insistent, in the pocket of his discarded jeans. He tried to ignore it and focus on the dick currently stretching him out so well it felt like it pressed against his diaphragm. Clenching down on it at all was a challenge, but he tried his best on the next stroke. Underneath him, Kim Mingyu sobbed.

“Shh, babe,” he cooed, bending down to lick and bite at Mingyu’s parted mouth, soothing the teeth imprints on the lower lip. The hand fisted on the pillow next to Mingyu’s head made its way to soft, gleaming black hair and tugged hard enough that Mingyu craned his neck back with a gasp. The smooth expanse of his throat was too tempting to ignore and Jeonghan fit his teeth against the side of it, intending to leave him with a sweet black and blue ache to remember him by. Just then, his phone buzzed again. Frustration spiked along his spine and with a huff, he straightened back up.

“Sorry, just a second,” Jeonghan said with a swipe of his thumb across the delicate skin under Mingyu’s left eye. He looked like he was about to protest, but Jeonghan was already leaning over the bed, trying his best to reach his pants without disturbing his seat. He caught the edge of his phone in his fingertips and heaved back up, quickly flicking open the messages, and turning off the vibration.

“I can’t believe you’re checking your phone right now,” Mingyu whined, his first coherent sentence since Jeonghan had pushed him down on his back and climbed on.

“Oh really, you can’t?” Jeonghan asked, raising an eyebrow as he glanced over the edge of his phone and clenched down for good measure. Mingyu’s hips jerked up as if on command and his hands came to clutch at Jeonghan’s sides, a little shaky. His first impression of Mingyu, at the sticky bar of a dark nightclub two months ago, had been that he seemed like someone who liked to beg. It never got tiring, being right.

“You’re so mean.” He sounded delighted, like someone finding ten thousand won in their coat pocket.

busy <3

_ 17:00 _

Jeonghan sent the text and discarded the phone, attention returning to the body under him. Mingyu was flushed from his cheeks all the way down his exposed front to his navel. Jeonghan ran a hand up the route mapped by reddened skin, shivers chasing after his touch. He couldn’t find it in himself to feel bad about breaking his pact with Soonyoung, not when the reason had a fat cock and went doll-eyed at the first tug to his hair.

He skated his fingers across Mingyu’s collarbones, up the side of his throat following the jugular vein and the rapid pulse under his fingertips. He didn’t press down, saved the impulse to be examined later, and instead dipped his thumb between Mingyu’s lips, fingers curling against the strong edge of his jaw. A soft, eager tongue wrapped around him at once.

“Want me to be mean to you a little more?”

was it worth it

_ 17:23 _

i’m gonna hang up a welcome home cheater banner on the door

_ 17:23 _

it’s NOVEMBER 6 TH

_ 17:24 _

you didn’t even make it a WEEK into ndn

_ 17:25 _

“Okay, do you have a boyfriend or something?” Mingyu sighed over the pings of the newly turned-on notifications, a little resigned like it wasn’t the first time he’d had to ask, post-fuck. Jeonghan thought No-Dick November might do him good, too. “Should I be looking out for an angry guy with a baseball bat?”

Jeonghan laughed and squirmed even closer against Mingyu’s side, lying half on top of him. He pillowed his head on Mingyu’s shoulder and angled his phone so the screen was readable for them both.

“I had a deal with my friend that we wouldn’t hook up with anyone for the whole month. You know like some people do No-Shave November? We called it No-Dick November.”

Mingyu preened, clearly pleased with the implications. Jeonghan wanted to slap his chest, to squash his ego down a size, but in all fairness, he couldn’t deny anything. 

It had taken embarrassingly little. Just a smiling Kim Mingyu rushing over to offer his umbrella as Jeonghan had made his way across the campus in the pouring rain. He was tall enough to force Jeonghan to look up to meet his eyes. He’d asked where he could walk him, brushing wet hair out of Jeonghan’s eyes with the open, soft-hearted confidence of someone who’d never been rejected in his life. As Jeonghan laid under a thick blanket, all smug and sleepy from orgasm while Mingyu lightly scratched his back in broad sweeping motions, “Your apartment” seemed like the cleverest thought he’d had in ages.

envy doesn’t suit you

_ 17:26 _

it couldn’t be helped

_ 17:26 _

couldn’t be helped MY ASS

_ 17:27 _

the dick can’t be that good so what is it??

_ 17:28 _

“Hey, how tall are you?” Jeonghan asked, not looking away from his phone. Mingyu’s laugh sounded like the yip of a happy dog and Jeonghan had to fight a stupid, wide grin off his face, burying his mouth against Mingyu’s skin for a moment.

he’s 187 cm

_ 17:28 _

oh

well

_ 17:28 _

no dick december kinda works too right?

_ 17:29 _

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally my submission for round two of the Snapshots flash fic challenge with the prompt "betrayal". Sometimes you just gotta put on WAP and write something silly. If you found this fun, I'd love to hear your thoughts! I'm also on Twitter   
> [@yilinges](https://twitter.com/yilinges) where I mostly simp for Jeonghan, come join me.


End file.
